Why Not to Drink and Drive
by Dragon of the Darkness Flame
Summary: read 2 find out. ch.2 here
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
(A/N) This is just a crazy little something I Thought up. Meaningless but entertaining. Anyways, here it goes.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Reasons Why Not To Drink And Drive$$$$$$$$$$$$  
* Provided By The Characters Of Yu Yu Hakusho* Yusuke and Company were all hanging out around the house with nothing better to do when Yusuke got a crazy idea.  
  
"Hey guys. Wait here for a sec and I'll be write back," he called as he ran out of his apartment and headed down the street. He stopped at a liquor store and went straight for the booze. He grabbed a 24 pack and proceeded to the counter. The sales clerk looked at him knowingly.  
  
"How old are you," she asked.  
  
"22 and ½," he replied.  
  
"Really. Do you have an I.D."  
  
"Yep," Yusuke replied as he took out his wallet and handed it to her. She looked at it and surprisingly enough the picture matched him perfectly. She then looked at the birthday. (22 ½) she thought surprised.  
  
"Ok then Mr. Urimeshi." she said as she bagged the booze after he paid for it. "Have a good night." (I will) he thought smugly. Being a spirit detective did have its advantages.  
  
"Hey guys I'm back and I'm not alone," he called holding out a couple of bottles.  
  
"Is that beer," Kurama asked.  
  
"What else would it be," Yusuke replied coolly.  
  
"No way, how'd you get it Urimeshi," Kuwabara asked as he took a bottle and gulped it down.  
  
"With this," Yusuke said holding out his fake I.D.  
  
"You're not actually going to drink that Hiei," Kurama asked as Hiei took a beer.  
  
"What's the matter fox? Afraid I'll out drink you." Hiei replied.  
  
"No way your on," Kurama challenged. And so they all had drinking contests until they were all totally wasted. Kurama won drinking a half a bottle more than everybody else and then they were fresh out of beer.  
  
Being the drunken person he was, Hiei wondered around Yusuke's  
apartment. "What does this box thingy do," he asked no one in  
particular as he turned on the t.v. Just at that moment one of those  
don't drink and drive commercials came on.  
  
"Hey guys," he called, "This guy said we should drink and drive."  
  
"Well if the guy says so then we better do it," replied the terribly wasted Yusuke.  
  
"Yea, that guy knows everything," replied Kurama. "And since I'm the oldest I get to drive.  
  
"Ok here you go," Yusuke said tossing his mom's keys to Kurama but missed hitting Kuwabara, who didn't even notice.  
  
"Ok lets go," Kurama shouted as he picked up the keys.  
  
"But we don't have any drinks," Hiei pointed out. "And the guy said to drink and drive."  
  
"Your right. We'll have to get some on the way to.to..Hawaii." Kurama stated.  
  
And so they all piled into the car. Kurama in the drivers seat and Yusuke shotgun. Then Kurama slammed on the gas and drove as fast as he could past 5 red lights and about 50 cars and pedestrians.  
  
"Wow Kurama, you sure are a good driver," Yusuke said.  
  
"Why Thank you Yusuke," Kurama replied. Just then they could here sirens blazing and pulled over. An officer got out of the car and walked up to the drivers side. Kurama rolled down the window.  
  
"Is this Hawaii?" he asked.  
  
"Hawaii, this is Japan. Do you know how many laws you just broke? Are you even old enough to drive? How old are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm just a little over 300 hundred," Kurama replied casually.  
  
"300 hundred?" the officer leaned over and soon straightened back up. "You boys are drunk aren't you? All right all of you out of the car. I'll have to take you boys in."  
  
"Take us where," asked Kuwabara from the back.  
  
"To jail, where do you think."  
  
"Jail I can't go to jail," yelped Kurama. He got out of the car. "You'll never take me alive copper," he yeld as he took a punch but missed and did a little spin. The cop soon had them handcuffed and in the backseat. Kurama had to call his mom to bail them out of jail, a major disappointment to her. Plus he kept on telling her his name was Kurama and not Shuchii. She took them all back to the house where they soon passed out.  
  
Kurama and Hiei didn't wake up the next day or the next. I guess demons get the worst hangovers.  
  
A/N R&R PLZ 


	2. The Girls

~ Why Not to Drink and Drive~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters wish I did.  
  
Ch.2 ~ The Girls~  
  
The girls where giving each other makeovers when Yusuke and the guys came over with more beer! When Keiko is suddenly behind Yusuke hitting him on the head "screaming how can you be so stupid coming here with beer."  
  
After she was done his head was covered in bumps and he was on the grown. Then Boton and Shizuro graved a bottle and Boton said "race ya." Shizuro won then after a few bottles they were wasted then Keiko "said if you can't beat them join the."  
  
Know every one was drunk then they got in the car Yusuke was in the drivers seat he never put in the keys he thought he was moving as he was making this noise "rumrumrum!" after a few minutes he relised he was not moving and put in the key. They where of they had no where to go so the went to the liqur store but the had no money but Hiei really wanted a honey bun so he summoned the Dragon of the Darkness flame and burned him to a crisp and took ten honey buns .  
  
Yusuke took more beer but when all of this happened a cop was in the bathroom and saw them taking the stuff and he drew his gun and said "freeze" so Yusuke drew his finger and shot him the cop fell and called for back up and they started a high speed chase Yusuke started shooting out of the back window he took out all of the units they lost the cops and went to a night club. Yusuke and all of the guys fell asleep Shizuro got out her lip stick and blush and put it all over their face when they wake up the got in the car and went home and they wore the makeup for a few hours  
  
A/N: please R/R. Thanx 


End file.
